


Plant your trees

by pikkupingviini



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, M/M, Thorin Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikkupingviini/pseuds/pikkupingviini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is dying and he makes a final phone call to Bilbo, trying to maintain a casual conversation. </p>
<p>Based on a tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plant your trees

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry I had to write this! I know you'll hate me for this, I hate myself too :D

Thorin knew even before Azog pulled the trigger that this was it. He didn’t feel the bullet going in, just heard the click of the trigger and the woosh of the bullet. Thanks for the silencer, no one was going to hear the gun. That also meant there would be no one to call for help or the police.

Thorin knelt, his body responding to the bullet tearing his insides. Azog laughed and left him there. He drove off in his Hummer, leaving only a trail of sand billowing in the air. Thorin felt dizzy and he needed to lie down. He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket with only one thing on his mind.

“Hey” Bilbo answered. 

Thorin laughed a small, hearty laugh. “Hey, how’s it going?” 

“Well, I just put down the book you recommended. Now I was just going to the garden to plant. I thought you couldn’t phone?” Bilbo asked, his tone concerned. He knew Thorin well, and noticed his worrisome timbre. 

“Well that’s good. Yeah, I managed to sneak in my phone, the boss is not going to like it if he finds out” Thorin smiled, knowing Bilbo didn’t believe him. “Hah, how’s Frodo? Helping you to plant?” Thorin asked, his mind already fogging up. 

“Yeah, he’s here. He’s putting the dirt in the pots. He’s got dirt under his fingernails. Hey, put that down, Frodo.” Thorin smiled to himself, and cleared his throat. His breathing was getting irregular and his heart was beating fast. He tried to keep them steady, but it was in vain.

“Bilbo, Bilbo.” It took a lot of his energy to speak those words. It was as if Bilbo was his life, taking Bilbo away from his mind as he was dying. He didn’t let that happen. 

“Bilbo, go back to books, your armchair and plant your trees. I am going to see you when I get back home, okay?” Thorin murmured on the phone. His hand was slipping already, but he needed his hand to hold the phone on his ear a few more seconds, just enough to Bilbo to answer. 

He took a deep breath, at least that’s what it felt like. His lungs didn’t agree on that. He knew he was losing consciousness, his mind breaking into a mist. The clouds were already covering his thoughts, everything darkening, like the sun setting and you would be looking at a starless, dark sky.

“Yes Thorin, love you” With those words a small star twinkled on the night sky of his mind, and Thorin couldn’t speak the words. So he imagined them instead. 

I love you, Bilbo, amrâlimê.

Thorin couldn’t hold the phone anymore. It dropped to the ground as thorin was falling into unconsciousness. He let out his final breath with a soft “Bilbo” and then it was silent. 

“Thorin! Thorin, are you there?” Bilbo shrieked on the phone. Thorin’s phone was on the ground, next to Thorin’s still body.


End file.
